Brooklyn Sunnah
|caption = Sun Queen |kanji = ブルックリンスンナ |romanji = Burukkurin Sun'na |race = Human |birthday = June 21 |age = 20 |gender = Female |height = 5'10" |weight = 150lbs |eyes = Brown |hair = Green with Orange Bangs |blood type = B |unusual features = Black Sclera |affiliation = Rhino Horn |previous affiliation = Uknown |occupation = S-Class Mage |previous occupation = none |team = The Five Hunters |base of operations = Rhino Horn Guild Building |marital status = Dating Knall Dikar’n |relatives = UnKnown |education = Unknown |magic = Fire Magic Xīhé|partner = Massaker Knall Dikar’n Rex Saurier Ryūketsu Tesselyn Ultra |alias = Sun Queen (太陽の女王, Taiyō no joō)}} Brooklyn Sunnah (ブルックリンスンナ, Burukkurin Sun'na) is an S-Class fire mage from the guild Rhino Horn. She is said to be the strongest female mage in the guild. She is also dating the son of Simbasu Dikar’n, Knall Dikar’n. Appearance Brooklyn is a fairly tall women. She was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her typical attire consists of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wears an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles. Personality Brooklyn seems to have a moral code of sorts, shown when she was surprised that she was going to fight what she deemed "children", who were actually young dark guild members. It is shown that she is resentful towards The scientist who experimented on her and Knall. However, after seeing the results of the experiments she decided to let it go. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Brooklyn is a renowned mage whose skills earned her enough fame in her life that She was chosen to be one of the very few mages who were experimented on. She is shown to be a highly perceptive fighter, able to see through most deceptions and react quickly. She was also a skilled close-range fighter, able to fight back a sword user with nothing but a small blade. Fire Magic *Xīhé (川, Kawa): She possesses a very powerful Fire Magic known as Xīhé. By using this magic she can create heat orbs that are capable of "mummifying" her enemies, killing them seemingly by evaporating all the moisture in their bodies. Brooklyn displays this ability when using her spell Aten, combined with her incredible agility, she managed to kill many Dark Guild members in a short amount of time. She is also able to combine all of her heat orbs into a giant one which was strong enough to completely scorch a large portion of a forest. Spells *Aten (アテネ, Atene): The user creates several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around the user and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it apparently evaporates all the water inside their body, leaving them in a mummified state. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the opponent's body. *Étaín (錫, Suzu): Brooklyn combines several of her flaming orbs to create a single massive one, which then violently explodes with enough force and power to incinerate a large area around it. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the area. Trivia *Brooklyn Sunnah is based off of Pakura of the Scorch Release from Naruto Shippuden. *Brooklyn's favorite food is Ice Cream which several people have claimed is ironic considering her abilities. *Brooklyn wishes to become a great female mage and to marry Knall Dikar’n.